Bandages
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: Mako gets severely injured, scares Korra and infuriates Naga by Making korra upset. Makorra family


**Bandages (makorra fic)**

**Pairing: Makorra +Naga **

**Rated: T(warning language)**

**Synopsis: Mako gets severely injured on duty as a police officer.**

**Notes: Pfft. I don't know what to think of this and I wrote it. **

_**It all starts with one phone call**_

"**Hello miss this is the Republic City General Hospital" Korra's heart froze in her chest the phone dropped out of her hand. She scrambled when she heard the voice get panicky. "miss? Miss? MISS are you still there" Korra clutched the phone like a life line. "yeah I'm here what happened?" she asked a little breathless. "Your fiancée was just admitted into emergency miss, but you need to stay calm and get here as soon as possible." Korra felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Her knuckles turned a ghostly shade of white as she gripped the countertop. "How bad is it?" there was silence "I asked how bad is it?" the man on the other end must have heard the storm brewing in her voice. "he's currently comatose miss, his brother was the one who told us to call you" **_**No, no, no, no, no this could not be happening they were getting married, the war was over, The equalists were defeated.**_

**There was a low growl coming from their home's back Porch. Naga had situated herself on the deck peering in through the glass door as she watched her Korra collapse. **_**The strange man hadn't come home yet. The one who kissed her Korra and cuddled with her against Naga's side. The man who could make her smile without Naga's help. They made up Naga's family her Korra and the strange Man that her Korra would call Mako. And Korra and The man had a pup on the way, only he didn't know yet. Naga was very protective of her Korra and the Man she loved. Naga couldn't hear the mans metal skin rattling she knew there was something wrong.**_

**Korra slowly got up pulling herself along the countertops by sheer force of will. Her strength was taken away. As she shakily grabbed Naga's saddle and proceeded to latch all of the straps together. Naga hesitantly reached her nose around to lick Korra's face like she always did when Korra was upset. She realizes**_** Her Korra is shedding salty water.**_** And Naga drops down low so Korra can get up easier. Korra's mind went Catatonic she went through the motions without thinking just knowing she had to get to Mako. Korra buried her face in Naga's warm, soft fur. "Mako's at the hospital girl we have to get there do you know the way?" Naga turned and nudged Korra's foot as if to say 'just sit tight I will get you to him' **_**Her Korra was hurting because of him. She was going to rip his flesh from his bone and like it. She would make him pay.**_

**Korra ran through the swinging doors and started to look around frantically trying to find Mako. She saw Bolin sitting at the bedside of a figure whose chest was wrapped in Bandages and had a cast on one arm and one leg. "Bolin" she shouted as she ran over to the brothers "k-korra" Mako lifted his head off of the hospital pillow and threw her a weak smile "hey when did you wake up?" korra stopped in her tracks as she looked at the stitches that ran across his forehead and down his arm that wasn't covered in plaster "umm about 5 minutes ago why?" she edged up closer to the hospital bed. "Do you know how worried I was city boy?" resorting to his old nickname in attempt to make him smile. Her eyes beginning to brim over with tears and he looked up at her "you don't have to be worried anymore Korra, I'm here and Naga won't let anyone or anything hurt us." She smiled through her tears and he attempted to sit up to brush the tears from her eyes all of a sudden she grabbed his shoulder and pushed it back down and yelled "just stay there or you'll hurt yourself!" Mako huffed out a breath and laid back as she brought up her sleeve to wipe her own eyes.**

"**you could have been hurt worse." Mako grinned up at her and winced as she attempted to heal some of his minor wounds "but I wasn't so there's really no point to this discussion."** Bolin had been sent home by Korra and Mako repeatedly telling him he needed to sleep if he was going to teach the little kids the probending rules the next day. And with a whiney "fine" he was gracefully shoved out the door by a healer on call. **Korra tried to focus on the cuts but her eyes kept getting screwed up when she thought of what she had to tell him. "I'm serious Mako, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you and it was a really close call today." Mako lifted his good arm and cupped korras cheek in his hand and looked her in the eyes. "You would be fine, you would still have a wonderful family, my brother, Pabu and Naga to take care of you. And you would still be your awesome self." He smiled again. "Korra I love you and that won't change love is everlasting it dosen't die with the person you keep it with you." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. (practically the only part of him not scratched or bruised) "I love you too but you are not. I repeat not. Leaving me to look after our child all alone. He or she needs a dad too Mako, you have to be more careful." The look of utter shock on his face was priceless his jaw dropped like a whalefish and he looked like he couldn't breathe. His eyes were bugged out so much that they looked like they were going to fall out of the sockets. "our what?" he gasped in shock. Korra stared at him "Our B-A-B-Y Cityboy." He still stared at her in shock only now instead of her eyes he was looking at her stomach. "e-exuse me?" she glared at him now this whole whale fish thing was getting old "Mako you are going to be a father. I'm pregnant, now stop doing a whalefish impression cause you look ridiculos." Mako snapped his jaw close with an inaudible click of his teeth hitting each other. And he looked back up at her eyes. "That's Great" he was very enthusiastic about having a child with Korra. "I'm gonna go see if I can find a fold up wheel chair so we can take you home." He looked surprised "We?" Korra laughed a little at his facial expression "yes Naga and I."**

_Skip to the part where they got out of the hospital and have found naga or more accurately Naga found them._

_**Stupid Bastard. Make you Pay. My Korra was hurting you arrogant idiot. Why did you do this.**_** Naga had bounded towards Korra with her tail wagging until she saw the man in the wheel chair. **_**Mako. **_**Her tail tucked itself around her rear, her hackles rose and as she stalked towards the man she began to snarl. **_**Stupid. Moron. Careless**_**. A stream of insults pouring from Nagas mind ending in **_**Fuck you. I'm gonna kill you, dead**_**. "umm Korra? Why does naga look like she wants to kill something, namely me?"Naga was nose to nose with mako, her growl was like thunder it split the sky. Mako was scared he had never seen his girlfriends guardian in this bad of a temper least of all because of himself. "Naga" korra said sharply "quit growling" so now instead of growling the massive polarbeardog glared at mako. Korra pulled on Naga's ear abandoning pushing makos wheel chair to go pull the polarbeardog around and gaze into its murderous view "You will not hurt him. He is our family. Do you understand Naga? Mako is our family and family members don't try to kill other family members." Naga turned her head to growl at mako once more but laid down as per her korra's request. She huffed out a breathe thinking **_**fine**_** while she took a little pleasure at seeing him in casts and with stitches all over his arms.**

_**Fin**_


End file.
